Alternate Ending- Portal 2
by PixelsShattered
Summary: Alternate Ending to Valve's Portal 2! Rated T because mentions swearing and death and stuff. Reviews are appreciated!


A/N: Hey guys and HOLY CRAP IT'S BEEN FOREVER! So, I think that my page is going to become primarily Portal and Team Fotress. Also, Strange Lands is on Hiatus until I come up with more ideas for it. Anyway, onto the way I thought the Portal 2 Boss Fight should've ended. SPOILER ALERT! Also I don't own Portal 2... Valve does.

-Confronting GLaDOS/Core Transfer-

-Chell's POV-

"Stalemate Detected. Core transfer cannot continue-" the announcer's voice declared. Chell rolled her eyes as Wheatley started yelling "PULLMEOUTPULLMEOUTPULLMEOUT!"

"-unless a qualified Stalemate Resolution Associate can press the Stalemate Resolution Button" Wheatley stopped briefly then started shouting "LEAVEMEINLEAVEMEIN!". Chell portaledover to the Stalemate Resolution Button and was about to press it when a monitor flickered on and caught her attention. The screen simply asked if either core should be backed up in the event of failure. Chell bit her lip and selected for Wheatley to be backed up, just in case. She then slammed her hand down on the button and almost laughed as GLaDOS fell limp and she could hear slight panic in the machine's voice as it assured Wheatley that it would be very painful…

-Final Confrontation/Banishment to space-

Chell ducked behind a flowing tube of conversion gel as a bomb slammed into it and sent the lunar rock substance all over everything. She noted the gel on the ceiling and floor above the moronic core, and remembered backing up the core's data. Chell shot a blue portal on the ceiling and orange below, then jumped through and let herself fall for a few seconds while Wheatley continued babbling about, well, Chell didn't care. She threw her arms out and felt the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device slam through the core's casing and straight into the floor. Chell shut off the portals and heard the announcer, well, announce"Central Core removed. Please insert substitute core into receptacle". Wheatley was, of course, split clean in half and deactivated. Chell could hear potatOS on the receptacle behind her calling her a monster and horrible person and all manner of distasteful names. She walked over to the Stalemate Resolution Button and saw the monitor flick back on. Chell made her way to the computer to find Wheatley's backup…

-GLaDOS POV-

GLaDOS sighed. She was back finally, after being stuck on the lunatic's portal gun, which was now in pieces on the floor, and trekking in the bowels of Aperture Science and listening to the insane Cave Johnson, and battling to the Central Core Chamber. GLaDOS looked over to the Stalemate Resolution Annex, and saw Chell fumbling at a keyboard attached to the Core Transfer Backup Protocol Interface, and noted the bombs scattered all around the Stalemate Button, and considered setting them off, but decided against it, keeping its word as discussed (rather one-sidedly) when a bird attempted to eat potatOS. The AI tapped into the computer and watched as the mouse made its way, rather drunkenly, around the screen. GLaDOS quite quickly concluded that the monster was quite clever, backing up Wheatley, and sent an Aperture Science Multitasking Arm to retrieve a core for the backup.

-Chell's POV-

Chell couldn't figure out how to access any backups, and so she shook the mouse across the screen hoping that something would happen. The she started typing randomly on the keyboard, guessing there was a password. She almost considered asking GLaDOS, but couldn't bring herself to speak to Her. Then, the mouse stopped working. It started moving on its own. Chell looked over at GLaDOS, who was fixing panels and cleaning up gel. She looked back at the screen, and saw a dialogue box. It was a small box, but stood strong in the center of the screen. It said, "Restore Core Backup: Wheatley_1? (Y/N)". Chell shook the mouse, which began to respond again, and click 'YES' Thebox changed to "Thank you for your business. Retrieve core from the nearest receptacle" she turned around and saw a receptacle with a core sitting in it, and watched as the blue eye shot to life and started looking around, panicing.

-Wheatley POV-

Wheatley shot his eye open, information flooding in. He saw the lady, and tried to remember what happened. He remembered the Core Transfer, but didn't remember every actually being in charge, then now. Wheatley checked the receptacle and started taking the room in. "Wow, what idiot did all this? White stuff everywhere, panels fallin' out, and bloody trash all over-" he stopped. His optic zoomed in on the 'pile of trash'. It was his body, and the remnants of a portal gun. Somebody had killed him, rather brutally. He noted that She was still in charge of the place, and everything began to make sense. He guessed that he had indeed been in control, and was somehow killed, then brought back to life? It was the only thing that made sense, so he went with it. Wheatley spun the receptacle around and looked back at the lady.

-Chell's POV-

Wheatley spun back around with a horrified look in his eye. She felt tears well up, out of guilt and joy, and couldn't help herself as she broke into a dash, yanked him out of the receptacle, and wrapped the metal ball in a tight embrace. Chell heard GlaDOSsigh a mechanical sigh as Chell spun around and around hugging the core.

-GLaDOS POV-

GLaDOS felt funny watching that lunatic hug on Wheatley. The AI, as powerful and intelligent as it was, realized it had never felt that feeling of loving and being loved. GLaDOS has washed up most of the gel, put the panels back in place, and put out all the fires. GLaDOS decided that this reunion must be completed with another old friend. The machine chuckled as the neurotoxin vent spiraled from the ceiling and the AI carefully maneuvered it to poke Chell in the back. It watched as her eyes lost the happiness and that had just been there, and was replaced by fear and betrayal. GLaDOS did a double check to ensure that everything was set to be released. "Why not complete this reunion with another, well, good friend…"

-Chell's POV-

Chell cursed to herself. She knew she should've left potato GLaDOS down in the old Aperture to rot or get eaten by that bird. She glared at GLaDOS. There was no portal surfaces, no portal gun, no way to stop the neurotoxin from flooding down and into her (already damaged) brain and lungs. Then, there was clanging and bouncing, metal on glass. Chell looked up and saw the singed and faded Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cube bouncing down the shaft.

A/N: THEN THE WHOLE FACILITY EXPLODED THE END! If you liked that, then yay and if you thought the game ending was better, well, it was… also thanks to those who pointed out that I goofed real bad when posting this!

-There will be no second chapter!


End file.
